


Sacrifice

by Melie



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Français | French, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Sad, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS jusqu'au tome 16. POV de PuXian (Fugen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> PuXian = Fugen  
> Taigong = Taikoubou
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

En fait, je l'ai toujours su. C'était aussi simple et logique que de la physique. Une évidence.

Tu vivrais quand moi je mourrais. Parce que moi je mourrais.

J'ai toujours haï la violence physique. Lorsqu'il fallait combattre, je cherchais toujours à parlementer d'abord, à trouver un compromis, une entente. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté.

En cela, tu étais assez semblable à moi. Toi, tu utilisais ta ruse pour éviter que des innocents soient massacrés. Tu n'avais pas peur du combat, tu l'évitais juste pour ne pas faire de victimes.

J'ai tant de souvenirs… tant de souvenirs heureux…. Plus jeunes, nous étions complices, toi et moi. On pourrait même dire que nous faisions les quatre cent coups ensemble.

Combien de fois avons-nous trompé la vigilance du vénérable Yuanshi pour nous échapper tous les deux…

Je me souviens d'un jour où tu m'as entraîné voler des pêches. Je me souviens t'avoir regardé les déguster, assis dans l'herbe. Je me souviens comme nous riions.

Déjà, je savais.

Je voulais rire de toi encore une fois. Tu es si drôle. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, j'ai ri.

Avant même que tu fasses le tirage au sort, j'ai su que nous serions dans la même équipe. Il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi.

J'ai su qu'à tout moment cela pouvait arriver.

Alors j'ai voulu rire de toi une fois de plus, sachant que ce serait sans doute la dernière.

Je sais que c'est pour Yang-Jian. Je sais que ce sera toujours pour lui. J'ai vu ton regard. Je t'ai vu te tromper, commettre toutes ces petites erreurs. Cela t'arrive si rarement.

Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui. Pour lui. Pas pour Puxian. Pas pour moi.

Mais cela ne change rien à ce que moi, je ressens. Cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Bien au contraire.

Tu n'as pas compris, quand j'ai mentionné les somnifères.

Pardon. Mais c'est ainsi, Taigong. C'est ainsi et pas autrement.

Tu dois vivre. Tu dois te battre. Encore. Toujours.

Pardon aux autres aussi. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir maintenant. Mais il le faut.

Taigong… toi, tu dois vivre, et moi… moi je dois mourir. Et c'est ainsi.

Quoique tu dises, quoique tu penses, quoique tu fasses, quels que soient tes plans, il y aura toujours, toujours besoin de sacrifices.

Alors, je t'en prie, accepte le mien. Même si ce doit être la seule chose que tu ne me donneras jamais, donne moi ce droit, donne-moi ce devoir. Celui de mourir pour que toi tu vives.

Je n'ai vécu que pour ça. Que pour toi. Que pour mon sacrifice.


End file.
